


Bismuth and Amethyst's sparring match

by Chromite



Series: Sparring Matches [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A tasty battle, Shapeshifting, Strawberry Battlefield, hand to hand, sparring match, ten years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Bismuth and Amethyst spar in the Strawberry Battlefield.





	Bismuth and Amethyst's sparring match

>It had been ten years since the Diamonds had healed the corrupted gems, and new rules had taken effect across all the gem colonies.  
>Fearing things weren't so simple, and wanting to keep their skills up in case something went wrong again, the Crystal Gems continued to train and hone their combat skills.  
>Today the gems had split into four groups. Pearl paired off with Connie and went to the Sky Arena. Steven had paired with Peridot to train in the Beta Kindergarten. and Garnet and Lapis had gone to Mask Island to train.  
>Bismuth and Amethyst had paired together willingly, agreeing to a match in the Strawberry Battlefield. This would be a special fight, no weapons, just shapeshifting combat. Amethyst took on her hulking Purple Puma form, while Bismuth shifted her hands into hammers, opting for blunt damage to make the match last longer.  
>"Let's get down to Bismuth!" Bismuth pushed her hammer hands together, smiling as she charged towards Amethyst.  
>"Ah yeah, get ready for a beatdown B!" Amethyst's own excitement surged through her as she ran towards Bismuth, her left fist raised into a punching position.  
>Amethyst's fist connected with one of Bismuth's hammer hands, while Bismuth's other hammer went strait into her gut. Amethyst let out a grunt as she skidded back again, her free hand grabbing onto the hammer that had hit her gut, the hand that had been blocked grabbing onto that hammer as well. The pair was locked in a grapple, their muscled bulging as both struggled to gain the upper hand.  
>Bismuth gritted her teeth before giving Amethyst a powerful shove, breaking free of the grapple. Amethyst stumbled back a few steps before regaining her footing, narrowing her eyes in determination.  
>The two swung at each other again, Amethyst's right fist connecting with Bismuth's left cheek, Bismuth's right hammer grabbed by Amethyst's left hand, Bismuth's left hammer connecting with Amethyst's right knee.  
>Pain spread through Amethyst's leg and Bismuth's face, causing both to take a few steps away from the other. With a roar, Amethyst pushed through the pain in her leg and lunged at Bismuth. Bismuth's eyes widened as Amethyst hit her full force, causing the pair to roll back together, their bodies entangled, their muscles straining as they tried to control the roll to be the one that ended up on top. Strawberries burst underneath them as they rolled, coating both in sticky juice and red bits of fruit.  
>As the pair continued tumbling through the strawberries, their momentum slowed. With a quick surge of strength, Amethyst thrust her arms into a ground while she was still on top, halting their momentum. Amethyst quickly adjusted herself, pinning Bismuth's arms back with her own hands, using her weight to reinforce her hold.  
>"Give it up B, I've got ya pinned now, it's over!"  
>"It's not over yet deep cut! I'll teach you not to underestimate your opponent!" With a quick thrust of her legs and a surge of strength, Bismuth kicked Amethyst off of her, sending her flying into the air towards the warp pad.  
>The warp pad lit up as a stream touched it. Two figures stepped out of the stream, Pearl and Connie. Connie had grown into a splendid young woman. She was now as tall as Pearl, her body a few inches thicker around the torso and waist, her breast compressed under her purple training uniform with a thick white bandage. Her arms and legs were thin, but comprised of powerful muscles. Her long brown hair was braided into a ponytail, resting down the small of her back and down to her butt.  
>As the pair took their first steps off the warp pad, Pearl began to speak. "Here we are, the Strawberry Battlefield! Now to find Amethyst and Bismuth!"  
>"I can't wait to see how they're fighting. I hope we haven't missed it."  
>"Don't worry Connie, I'm sure we-"  
>Pearl's words were cut off by a large shape crashing near the pair, pieces of strawberry and juice spraying everywhere, covering the pair head to toe. A large purple figure sat in the middle of the new mess, groaning and rubbing its back. Connie's and Pearl's eyes widened as they realized what it was.  
>"Amethyst?!" both cried out in unison.  
>Amethyst looked over at the pair, her own eyes wide with surprise. "Oh hey, sup P, Connie, what brings you two here?"  
>"Ugh, of course your fight would cause such a mess! Look at us, we're covered in goop!" Pearl cried out in distress.  
>Connie giggled as she licked some of the pieces and juice off her lips. "A very tasty mess, I love the taste of these strawberries, they're always sweeter than normal ones!" Connie stopped giggling, a wide smile still on her face. "We came to watch you and Bismuth fight! Where is she anyways?"  
>Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno for sure, she just tossed me with her legs, I flew pretty far. If you want to watch us fight, you're gonna have to keep up!" Amethyst took off running towards the direction she came from.  
>"Come on Pearl, let's go!" Connie spoke excitedly as she rushed off after Amethyst.  
>"But I, but you, we're still covered in.....oh, fine. I'm coming!" Pearl rushed off after Connie, her face still twisted in disgust from being covered in juice and goop.  
>Meanwhile, Bismuth was running towards where she kicked Amethyst, determined to try and catch her by surprise. After a few moments of running, Bismuth and Amethyst both caught sight of the other.  
>Amethyst called out to her. "Yo B, we've got company! Pearl and Connie are around here somewhere, we need to settle this fast so they don't get hurt!"  
>Bismuth smiled a wide smile. "Fine by me deep cut, let's finish our Bismuth here quickly!"  
>The pair rushed towards each other once more, a flurry of blows coming from both, some connecting and some being blocked. Bismuth had shifted her fists back from hammers into fists, wanting speed over power now. Punches connected to Amethyst's left cheek, her stomach, her right arm, her left leg, and her right ear. On Bismuth, blows landed on her left arm, right cheek, her left side ribs, her stomache, and her right thigh. Bruises began to form on both gems from the flurry of blows, their knuckles growing sore.  
>Connie and Pearl had arrived behind Amethyst in time to watch the quick exchange of blows, Connie's eyes growing wide in wonder at the speed the larger gems were moving.  
>Pearl smiled to herself as she watched, glad that Amethyst was taking this so seriously and that Bismuth was getting a fair challenge.  
>Bismuth gritted her teeth as she and Amethyst both leapt back. Their bodies were sore, pain was shooting through their forms. The match was drawing to a close soon.  
>With a final push of strength, both gems leapt forward, fists stretched out, putting their all into one last strike. Both fists connected on the nose, causing both their heads to whip back as they both flew backwards and skid along the ground a few inches, landing on their backs.  
>Both gems laid there for a moment before their forms began to twitch and move. Bismuth sat up first, her arms shaking as she propped herself up. Amethyst tried sitting up shortly after, her body crying out in protest as she laid in the soil. She managed to sit up by the time Bismuth had stood up, the smith's legs shaking as she walked over to where Amethyst sat.  
>As Amethyst sat all the way up, Bismuth stood above her and offered her a hand. "Good fight deep cut, but it's over. You were one hell of an opponent."  
>Amethyst sighed, hesitating a moment before she grabbed Bismuth's hand. "You were pretty good yourself B, you bested me. I'll beat you next time though!"  
>Bismuth chuckled as Amethyst stood. "I'm sure you'll try, I look forward to it."  
>Pearl clapped her hands together as the pair shook hands "Bravo Bismuth, Bravo Amethyst. Nice work both of you!"  
>"That last part was so cool! I wish we could have seen the whole fight." Connie spoke, half in awe and half complaining. She really wished she could see all the sparring sessions the other gems did.  
>"You'll get the chance to fight me again soon enough Connie. I look forward to seeing how much you've improved." Bismuth smiled as she spoke. Connie constantly amazed the smith at how much she could do.  
>"We should get home and clean this mess off of us now, before it stains our clothes!" Pearl urged the group, walking off towards the warp pad in a hurry.  
>Connie laughed before she hurried behind Pearl. "I don't know why she's so worried, I'm the only one who can't reform an outfit!"  
>"Let's go deepcut, time for some relaxation." Bismuth began following behind Connie towards the warp pad.  
>"Man, I can't wait to hear how the others did in their matches! Oh wait, Connie, Pearl, who won between you two?" Amethyst rushed to catch up to Connie and Pearl, only catching up to Connie.  
>Connie looked at Amethyst and frowned. "My sword broke, so Pearl won the match. Stupid blades can't handle the impact."  
>Bismuth perked up upon hearing this. "You really should be using my weapons to train with, I don't mind remaking them if they crack, and they don't crack easily!"  
>Connie sighed. "If I keep breaking swords, I might have to take your advice. I really don't want to ruin your hard work, but these training swords aren't working anymore."  
>Bismuth nodded her head. "When you decide to switch to a quality sword, you know who to do Bismuth with." Bismuth winked as she finished.  
>Connie giggled at the joke. "Okay, enough fooling around! Let's get home." Connie dashed off towards the warp pad.  
>Amethyst and Bismuth looked at each other for a moment before they sped up to match Connie's speed. They were eager to hear what happened with the others as well.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, the last sparring match inspired from the one with Pearl and Connie and set ten years in the future. The sparring stories set before and after this point in time may or may not be in one timeline.


End file.
